Mine, Yours
by peetapen
Summary: Jesse is in horrible dream state and the only one who can fix it is Beca


A/N: I had a dream about Skylar and he was kissing me. Now I'm pretty sure I really am Beca! Hahaha!

And because I had a dream, I created this! I hope you do like it and do leave your reviews.

For better reading of this fic, please listen to **Emily Wolfe's Dance on the Record Grooves.**

I don't own the characters of Pitch Perfect but after all a three weeks from first watching it, it's still in my head.

* * *

_The best thing about being a man is meeting the woman who would complete you even though you think you already are._

_When you are not sure of yourself, one smile from her and you know everything's right again. Because no one believes you the way she does and you can't understand why she's stuck around all these years and yet she does. Love isn't proven by time but rather time proves love. And you'll know you are ready because you want to spend your forever with her. Then time becomes a quality rather than a quantity._

That was the 15th time Jesse practiced his speech. He looked at Benjie, there, listening patiently as he revised his speech for the nth time.

"I think its good Jesse," Benjie told Jesse again. He was getting tired listening to Jesse's big speech.

"You know I have to get this right. This will change everything," Jesse didn't even glanced up as he changed and erased some of the words he just said.

"Dude, I know you love Beca as you've said _more than life itself_...but you are further and further straying away from what you wanted to say. Like I said, keep it simple. As you should have done from the very beginning."

"I-I just...I just want this to be perfect"

"I know dude. Just-loosen up a bit.'

* * *

Beca looked at the mirror and tried to find out what was wrong. _The shoes are wrong_. She tried to turn around but got lost from all the fluff down her dress. She's always wanted something different from the "traditional" wedding dress and right now, this is not the Beca she knows.

_What am I doing here?_ She looked at herself in the mirror and tried once again, to remember what all went wrong and why suddenly she's in this awkward position. Marriage. Wasn't in her plate. It wasn't even in the table where her plate is but here she is about to walk down the aisle. She can't believe it. Especially why, when she knows that she's supposed to be happy, she isn't.

"How you doin' back there Beca?" Beca broke away from her reverie. She looked back and saw Fat Amy, her maid of honor, wearing the same outfit she's wearing.

"I figured I could be a bride of honor. I'm a bride that doesn't have a groom because I'm the bride of honor" Fat Amy said in those Australian accent and teeth of hers. Beca smiled and held out her hand to the one girl she stuck with after Barden University. And for a while, Fat Amy made her forget all her anxieties.

* * *

"So, to Duncan and Beca, I wish you all the happiness in this world. And may you never take the bet of this world in being just happily married for such a short while. To time," Jesse raised his glass to the newlyweds and tried not to slur his words, "in proving love beats you and will never actually matter to two hearts that beat as one," Jesse finished his speech and took a giant gulp of his wine as he heard some of the guests clapping through his big speech.

He wasn't the best man. Or the guy of honor. He was the best friend that can't move on. After Beca and he broke up, it was a while before they were able to talk again. But once they regained their relationship, they've become best friends. They started out like that anyway. All those time he's tried to break Beca's walls. At that time, at least he was still with Beca. But right now, in her wedding, as he declared to the world that he is forever losing the woman he was and is still in love with, it dawned on him that time did prove what love is. And it just crushed him that he did not made good time with it. He stood up, glanced the last time at Beca and made his way to his car...prepared to drown himself in alcohol so as to forget the hole that's starting to burn down his chest.

"Jesse!"

Jesse's heart stopped for a moment as he tried to forget who that voice belonged to. "Where are you going babyface?" Babyface was Beca's endearing insult to him after he cried watching Brave all those years ago.

"I'm-I'm a bit spent Beca. I think I drank way too much already and I'm going home"

"Oh, you won't wait till the picture taking stuff by the end? I think I told you I planned to cream you with my cake"

"Oh no you won't shortstuff," Jesse faced Beca with a dorky smile on his face. And he can't believe it wasn't him holding that hand on the altar. "I do have to go Beca. Thanks for inviting me here and letting me do my speech"

"I'll miss you" Beca told him with a soft voice he's heard only a handful.

"I'll miss you too big teeth," Jesse tried so hard from looking at Beca's face.

Beca kissed Jesse face and told him to take care as she swooshed away to get back to his husband.

"And…I love you big teeth. I wish I wasn't going right now" Jesse said to himself as he stood a long while trying to figure out what went wrong all those years. Why in his forever, Beca wasn't his.

* * *

He played a tune from his iPod and tried to remember the last time he listened to Dance on the Record Grooves by Emily Wolfe. Beca wasn't particularly fond of dancing. Heck, even he knows how awkward Beca dances. This was the only song she danced with him-a moment years before, in their apartment when Beca was still his. Beca does what she can to make him forget that it wasn't about the music, it was all about spending time with her.

_I promise I'm not perfect_

_But i promise that I'm perfect for you ooohh_

_So we'll put the needle down and dance on the record grooves_

_Honey we'll shake the pain away and feel in in our ankles_

_And I've been wrong and I've been right but i'm not running to fall behind_

The last day he made Beca listen to Dance on the Record Grooves, everything was cut loose. She wasn't his in a blink of an eye. And he didn't even do anything to get her back.

_It took me twenty years_

_To lose myself in love enough to fear loving you_

_And I'm just as scared to lose_

_But all of my mistakes brought me to you_

_And cut me loose_

And it probably would have been better that he spent twenty years trying to fall out of love with Beca.

He can't. Not even on the day that he's given Beca to another man.

* * *

"Jesse? Jesse! Jesse!"

Jesse woke up sweating and panting heavily. He saw Beca looking over him with furrowed brows and concerned eyes. "Are you ok Jesse?" asked Beca as she tried to flatten Jesse's bed hair and wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

Jesse looked at Beca. "I just had the most horrible dream" he gulped and tried not to remember the details of what he was dreaming about. "And I mean a really long and detailed horrible one."

"What were you dreaming about?" Beca asked while she sat beside Jesse and held his hand.

"That...that you-that you weren't mine"'

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt that I was giving you away to another man"

"Okay..." Beca tilted her head and rose on of her eyebrows a little as she encouraged Jesse to say more.

"I-I was making this huge speech where a man is only complete because of a woman (to which Beca rolled her eyes a bit) and you were in this fluffy white dress with Amy...And- and I think while I was making that huge speech, I was pretty much still in love with you"

Beca pulled Jesse closer and wrapped her in her arms. "I'm here," she whispered in Jesse's ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now. And right now, which is more important, I am yours."

"I think forever's etched on our foreheads then?" Jesse asked with raised eyebrows.

Beca looked in his eyes and said, "Yeah…I think so too."

* * *

Did I scare you? I won't take Beca away from Jesse. Follow me on twitter:** po_beiah** or tumblr: **somedayillbepeterpan**


End file.
